kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Ziggey Snugglebuggs CR11
Earth Bonded Summoner 6th (Conjurer 5th) NG Sm Female Gnome Init +1; Senses Lowlight Vision; Spot 3 +2, Listen 1 +0, Search 0 +4 Languages Common, Gnomish, Dwarven, Giant, and Terran. ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 23, touch 11, flat-footed 21 :(+1 Sz, +0 Dex, +6 Armor, +4 Deflect, +0 NA) hp 83 (11HD+55) Resist Acid/15 Fort+3 +8, Ref+3 +3, Will+9 +8 Immunity: Sleep & Posion. ---- OFFENSE ---- Spd 20 ft. (4 squares) BAB +5; Grp -2 Melee * Staff (+4 atck; B.Dmg:1d4-2;20/x2) * Dagger (+4 atck; B.Dmg:1d3-2;20/x2) Ranged * Acid Splash (+5 atck; B.Dmg:1d3;20/x2) Wizard's Prepared Spells SL 8|CL 11;Save DC 14+Spell Level ~ +1 DC). :4th 3+1: Leomund’s Secure Shelter~, Summon Monster IV:Rocky~, & '' :'3rd''' 4+1: Caustic Smoke, Dimension Step, Greater Mage Armor, Luminous Assassin, Lesser ~, Summon Monster III: Celestial dire badger Bamb-bamb~, & Phantom Steed: Swifty~. :2nd 5+1: Cloud of Knives, Melf's Acid Arrow, Summon Monster II: Celestial Giant Bombardier Beetle Snippz(2) ~, & Summon Swarm ~. :1st 5+1: Benign Transposition, Buzzing Bee ~, Summon Monster I: Celestial Giant Fire Beetle*- Match Sticks(2) ~, Shield, & Unseen Servant~*. :0': ''Acid Splash~, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Detect Magic. ::~ Conjuration Spells '''Spell-Like Ability(1/day each): Speak with Animals (Burrowing mammals only), Dancing Lights, Prestidigitation, & Ghost Sound. Special Atk None. ---- STATISTICS ---- Abilities Str 07 -2, Dex 10 +0, Con 20 +5, Int 18 +4, Wis 08 -1, Cha 10 +0 :4th & 8th: +1 to INT. SQ Gnome Traits, Specialist School (Conjuration), Banned School (Enchantment & Necromancy), Summon Familiar, Elemental Companion, Restsance to Acid/5 & Alertness. Feats Point Blank Shot B, Spell Focus: Conjuration 1st, Augmented Summoning 3rd, & Precise Shot B, Cloudy Conjuration 6th, Dimensional Jaunt9th, & Acidic Splatter. Flaws ADD B Skills(84 pts.) Concentration 11 +16, Knowledge: Arcana 11 +15, Knowledge: Dungeoning 11 +15, Knowledge: Geography 11 +15, Knowledge: Planes 11 +15, Profession: Wayfarer 11 +11, & Spot 3 +2, Listen 1 +0, Spellcraft 11 +10 ---- POSSESSIONS ---- Worn Ring of Sustenance, Ring of Feather Fall, Goggles of The Night(Dark Vision 60'), Cloak of resistance +3, Slippers of Spider Climbing, Heward's Handy Haversack, . Carried Boccob's Blessed Book, Rod of Extend Metamagic(6Lvll max.|3/day)-2, , . 'Potions: Cure Moderate Wounds (10) & Cure Serious Wounds (10) 'Scrolls: Haste (10), Lightning bolt (10), Fly (10), Fireball (10), Stoneskin (10), Stone Shape (5), Otiluke’s resilient sphere (10), Evard’s Black Tentacles (10), Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser(10), Dimension Door (10), Arcane Lock (10). Wands: Wand of Bull Strength (50), Wand of Benign Transposition (50), Wand of web (50), Wand of Scorching Ray (50), Wand of Melf’s Acid Arrow (50), Wand of knock(50), Wand of Flaming Sphere (50), Wand of Tenser’s floating disk (50), Wand of unseen servant (50), Wand of shield (50) Wizard's Spellbook :4th Lvl: Dimension Door, Evard’s Black Tentacles, Stoneskin & Stone Shape :3rd Lvl: Baleful Transposition, Caustic Smoke, Dimension Hop, Haste, Luminous Assassin, Lesser, Mage Armor, Greater, Melf’s Unicorn Arrow, Phantom Steed, Regroup, Scattering Trap, Sleet Storm, Stinking Cloud, Summon Monster III. :2nd Lvl: Corrosive Grasp, Cloud of Knives, Fog Cloud, Glitterdust, Inky Cloud, Incendiary Slime, Melf's Acid Arrow, Summon Monster II, Summon Swarm. :1st Lvl: Benign Transposition, Buzzing Bee, Kelgore’s Fire Bolt, Grease, Obscuring Mist, Resinous Tar, Summon Component, Summon Monster I, Unseen Servant, & Wall of Smoke. :0 Lvl: - Acid Splash~, Caltrops, Detect Magic, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, & Read Magic ---- MINIONS ---- *'Familiar' Pebbles *'Mount' Swifty *'Lesser Luminous Assassin' Shaddy *'Unseen Servant' Figment *'Lantern Archon' Puff ---- NOTES ---- Age 67 Height 2'11" Weight 38lbs. Song: | Candlemass - Ancient Dreams 300px|right * Unseen Servant and Phantom Steed our her choices as to which carries her back pack. ---- QUOTES ---- :My family always said I was down to earth. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Ziggey Snugglebuggs Category:D&D characters Category:Player Characters Category:D&D CR 11 Category:Vid's Toons Stock Category:Tier 3